Recién casados
by Liili Uzumaki
Summary: Una misión que solo él y su compañera pueden realizar pero tubo muy buenos resultados tanto para la misión como para ellos. Mal summary, lo se xd. Pasen y juzguen mi historia, please! :D
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! Vengo a hacerme presente con una nueva historia, espero que les guste! ^_^

Bueno, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que el dueño y creador de la fantastica Hina-chan *-* y el resto, son propiedad del increible Masashi Kishimoto.

**_Recién_**_** casados**_

_La misión_

Era un día como cualquier otro en la Aldea de la Hoja, cierto rubio de orbes azules se encontraba profundamente dormido en su habitación, ya que el día anterior había llegado de una misión muy agotadora. Esté se levanto y se dio un baño; al observar la hora, decidió salir e ir a su lugar favorito: el Ichiraku, por su platillo favorito: Ramen, ya que cuando llegaba de una misión, siempre gozaba de uno de esos platillos, pero ayer no había tenido la oportunidad de ir ya que se encontraba sumamente cansado, pero ahora estaba como nuevo después de un hermoso descanop y una refrescante ducha.

El rubio salio y empezó a caminar por las calles de esa Aldea de la Hoja, dirigiéndose a su destino. Era un día hermoso, varios ninjas volvían de misiones, y otros iban a ellas; en el camino se encontró uno que otro amigo y los cuales lo saludaron y este, animadamente como siempre, les devolvía el saludo, siguiendo caminando.

Cuando llego, se sentó en frente de la barra y pidió el platillo por el que tanto esperaba al llegar de sus misiones. A los instantes, apareció una agradable chica, Ayame, depositando el plato de Ramen en frente del rubio, este dijo su tipico ''Itadakimasu'' y con una sonrisa, devoro toda la comida que contenía el plato.

-¡NARUTO!- llamaban de fuera en busca del poseedor del nombre. Naruto no escucho nada.

Terminado el platillo de Ramen-¡Gracias viejo! estuvo muy bueno- dijo Naruto agradeciendo por la comida y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡No hay de que Naruto, vuelve pronto!- dejo Teuchi con una sonrisa volviendo a atender a los otros clientes que se encontraban en el local.

Naruto salio de afuera preguntándose que haría ahora, pero en ese momento escucho algo...

-¡NARUTO!- llamaron otra vez

Naruto al oir el llamado, volteo y vio a una chija de ojos jade y una cabellera rosada y corta que caminaba hacia él- ¡Sakura-chan!- dijo felizmente con un brillo en sus ojos- ¿Pasa algo?... ¡¿Al fin quieres una cita conmigo?!- dijo ilusionado el rubio con un brillo en los ojos de esperanza.

Sakura frunció el seño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto, esté rápidamente empezó a pasarse la mano en el lugar del golpe para poder alivianar el dolor.- No seas idiota- le dijo la pelirosa al rubio- la Hokague me mando a llamarte. Dice que tiene una misión importante para vos-. dijo buscando con la mirada a cierto chico de cabellera azabache y unos profundos ojos negros.

-¿Importante?- pregunto el rubio con cara de confundido.

-Si, ya me oíste ¡ahora ve!- le dijo para que se valla y que pudiera seguir buscando al chico.

- Okey Sakura-chan, nos vemos luego!- dijo con una sonrisa y acto seguido, se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokague para ver de que se trataba esa ''importante'' misión.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba escalando las escaleras del distrito de lo mas tranquilo para llegar a la oficina de la Hokague, llego a un pasillo alfombrado con una alfombra bordo y en la mitad del pasillo encontró una enorme puerta que dejaba paso al despacho de la Hokague.

-¡Hola vieja!- exclamo Naruto al entrar por la puerta de la Hokague.

La rubia lo miro con una mirada fulminante- ¡NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!- le grito con una vena queriendo explotar en su frente.

Naruto espantado se alejo un poco- ¿Q-Qué era tan i-importante?- pregunto nervioso.

La Hokague intento calmarse un poco sentándose en su silla y mirando un rato a ventana, luego se giro a mirar al rubio- Bueno, me encomendaron una misión, aunque n ose si sea tan importante...- decía la oji-miel mientras ojeaba los papeles de la misión- Pero el cliente me dijo que solo tu podrías realizara... Claro que no estarás solo en esta misión-.

-¿Ha?- la miro confundido.

La Hokague dejo las hojas en su escritorio y levanto la mirada dirigiéndola hacia la puerta- Pasa por favor- dijo, y acto seguido, la puerta empezó a abrirse, saliendo de ella una chica de largo cabello azabache y con esos ojos que caracterizaban a los de su clan y con una piel tan blanca como la nieve- Naruto, ella sera tu compañera- afirmo la Hokague viendo entrar a la chica.

-¿He?- Naruto volteo la cabeza en dirección a donde miraba la oji-miel para descubrir quien seria su acompañante, y sus ojos azules se encontraron con la chica.

-Con su permiso Hokague-sama- dijo educadamente Hinata entrando a la oficina.

-¡Hinata!- exclamo el rubio animadamente, brindándole una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?- miro la azabache confundida al rubio.- _¿Acaso los pondrían a los dos juntos en una misión?-pensó la chica al verlo._

- ¡Que bien Hinata! Haremos una misión juntos- decía felizmente el rubio- que bueno que me toco con vos, no quería que me tocara con un desconocido- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

-S-si Naruto-kun- dijo la oji-perla con una sonrisa tímida y en sus mejillas, un leve carmesí.

-Que bueno que tengas ese optimismo Naruto- decía la rubia mirando a los dos jóvenes nijas, y que por su cabeza pensara un montón de cosas sobre esos dos.

-Bueno y ¿de que se trata la misión?- pregunto mirando a la rubia superior con algo de curiosidad por saber de que se trataba.

- Hinata y tu...- dijo dejando salir una sonrisa de lado en su rostro- tendrán que fingir ser un matrimonio-. dijo con toda normalidad y le divirtió ver la cara de impresionado de los dos.

-¿Ma-matrimonio?- dijo en shock por escuchar esas palabras junto al nombre de ''él'', lo que provoco que el carmesí de sus mejillas, tomaran más potencia

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijo impresionado el rubio el rubio por las locas palabras de la Hokague.- ¡Espere un momento anciana...-

_¡¿Anciana?! repetía la rubia con una venita a punto de estallar e intentando controlar todos esos deseos de mandar a volar a ese chiquillo.._

-...nosotros no podemos hacer eso- dijo un consternado Naruto, quien levantando un puño que simbolizaba su alteración y un sonrojo en su rostro por la sola idea de la tal misión.

La Hokague se dio un instante la vuelta y después miro por sobre su hombro a los jóvenes para responderle al rubio- ¿Cual es el problema Naruto? ¿Que no te complace tu compañera? ¿Acaso Hinata no es bella?- dijo la Hokague con un aura negra mirando a Naruto con una mirada que era totalmente aterradora para este.

Naruto se estremeció por la mirada que la Hokague le dirigía y luego su cara se sonrojo y miro de reojo a Hinata, quien se encontraba roja como un tomate y con la mirada dirigida al piso, con su flequillo escondiendo un poco su sonrojado rostro- N-No es ese el problema..- dijo el rubio desviando la mirada de la chica- e-es solo que no quiero ocasionarle molestias a H-Hinata, eso es todo-.

La rubia rápidamente giro su mirada hacia la chica y le dijo -Pero a ti no te molesta, ¿verdad Hinata?- le pregunto la rubia acercándose mas a la oji-perla.

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo Hinata levantando la mirada- N-No... Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- dijo con una sonrisa tímida y a la vez, algo sorprendida todavía.

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia la chica al escuchar su aprobación acerca de la misión-... Okey, y a todo esto ¿quien es el loco que nos contrato para esto?- pregunto Naruto relajándose llevándo los brazos tras su cabeza.

- Ahora que lo mencionas... Shizune, dejalo pasar-. dijo la rubia levantando la voz para que está la oyera.  
Rapidamente una mujer de pelo negro con ojos igual entro cargando a una cerdita y, al lado, un señor de pelo blanco de lo viejo, barba igual de blanca y unos anteojos.

- ¡¿TÚ?!- Exclamo el rubio expectante de verlo

- Hehe ¡Naruto! tanto tiempo- le dijo el viejo entrando animadamente.

- Él es Tazuna- presento Shizune al hombre- un viejo constructor de puentes de la aldea de la Ola-.

- Jaja, veo que has crecido mucho- decía el viejo acercándose al rubio- pero seguís teniendo esa misma cara de estúpido- se mofo de él Tazuna.

- ¡Y TÚ SIGUES SIENDO UN VIEJO BORRACHO!- exclamo enfurecido por las palabras del viejo.

- Veo que ya se conocen- dijo Shizune con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

La rubia superior observaba divertida como Naruto tomaba de su chaleco a Tazuna y lo revolvía pero era la Hokague, tenia que poner fin a todo esto... -Naruto... Hinata... dejo esto en sus manos- dijo la Hokague sentados en su silla y girando para ver hacia el gran ventanal que tenia detrás.

-Muy bien, vallan a buscar sus cosas y nos veremos en 1 hora en la entrada de la aldea- dijo el viejo Tazuna ya liberado del agarre del rubio.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas en busca de las cosas que llevarían.

Al cabo de una hora, todos se encontraban en la entrada a la aldea, así que partieron al país de la Ola

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara...!

Espero que les haya gustado . Espero sus comentarios! Ya sean positivos, alentadores, negativos, reprimendas, faltas de ortografía tomatazos)?, un balde de agua con hielo(? ah, Los espero :)

¿Qué creen que pasara con los dos ninjas?

¿Para que Tazuna los necesitaba para esa misión?

¿Como actuaran Hinata y Naruto ante eso?

Esas son algunas preguntas que tal ves se pregunten, o si lo leyeron ahora, se preguntan xD

Subiré la continuación muy pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aca esta la continuacion! Espero que la disfruten...!

**¡Llegan las reporteras y... ¿Primer beso?!**

Tardaron un par de días en llegar a la aldea. Tuvieron que cruzar el rió que separaba su camino del País de la Ola en bote, al bajar ya estarían en el País de la Ola.

Cuando estuvieron en tierra firme, empezaron a caminar siguiendo al peliblanco.

- Muy bien, ya es suficiente- dijo Naruto llamando la atención del viejo- ¿de que se trata todo esto?-.

Tazuna suspiro, esperaba a que él le preguntara algo -Bueno, es una historia un poco larga...- empezaba a contar el peliblanco - Verán, hace como dos años el País de la Ola empezó a promover el turismo que actualmente es nuestra principal fuente económica - hizo una pausa para ver si decían algo, no vio respuesta alguna y continuo- El hombre mas rico de nuestro país se llama Oda Nitsudawa... Se sabia que él se iba a casar con la cantante Hitomi Natsuka... Pero- hizo una pausa- surgieron problemas entre ellos .. y en el último momento- suspiro y luego concluyo- la boca se suspendió-.

_-No entiendo... ¿y eso que tiene que ver?- se preguntaba el rubio._

-¿Alguna vez escucharon de la revista ''Dattebayo world''?- pregunto el peliblanco a los jóvenes ninjas.

-Me suena muy familiar...- decía Naruto con cara pensativa.

-E-Es una revista de actualidad muy popular- respondió Hinata.

-Ha si- recordó el rubio

- Bueno, tres reporteras de la revista vendrán a entrevistar a los ''Recién casados'' y, además, harán un informe sobre el País de la Ola-.

-¿Pero la boda no se suspendió?- pregunto confundida Hinata.

-Pero ellas no lo saben- se escapo una risita de su boca- Esta entrevista dara gran oportunidad al turismo, por eso necesito que ustedes finjan ser los recien casados-. dijo el viejo Tazuna.

-Entiendo...- dijo Hinata.

-¿y cuanto tiempo se quedaran las reporteras- pregunto Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

-Dos o tres semanas convivirán con ustedes para ver su ''vida de casados''- dijo el viejo relajándose llevando sus manos tras su cabeza.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron viendo al viejo, sonrojados ante tal idea de convivir como ''marido y mujer''

-Oda Nitsudawa nos presto su casa, hay se quedaran ustedes- dijo de la forma más calmada el viejo.

-¡Calla, para esto debiste contratar actores!- respondió Naruto alterado.

- Vamos Naruto, relájate dijo el viejo con una sonrisa divertida- El País de la Ola cuenta con ustedes, si algo sale mal, el país de la Ola se vera en la ruina por lo que mucha gente podría terminar en la calle y sin empleo, niños llorando por las calles - decía el viejo fingiendo toda la tristeza que pudo.- y ¿todo nuestro esfuerzo? ¿de que servirá?-.

- No se preocupa, nosotros lo ayudaremos- dijo inocentemente Hinata.

_-Él no ha cambiado nada, lamento que Hinata-chan tenga que pasar por esto- decía el rubio en su subconsciente._

_-Jeje otra vez lo hice- decía el peliblanco riendo para sus adentros.- _Oh allá va mi nieto- exclamo el viejo al ver a su nieto- INARIIII-.

_-¿Abuelo?- pensó Inari._ Volteo y vio a su abuelo- Hola Abuelo- pero quien es...- ¿Naruto?- pregunto Inari sorprendido.

-Hola Inari, ¿como estas?- dijo alegremente Naruto dándole una sonrisa.

- Oh Hola Naruto- dijo Inari feliz de ver a su amigo- Oh has crecido mucho y ya sos todo... un adolescente-. Inari se quedo viendo a la acompañante de Naruto.

-Jeje, tu también has crecido mucho- decía Naruto con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Tazuna noto la mirada de Inari- Oh Inari, ella es Hinata. Ella sera la esposa de Naruto-.

- Hola- dijo Hinata a Inari agachándose para estar a su altura- tu abuelo me hablo mucho de ti-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

_-¡Kawaii! Si que es hermosa la chica- Pensó Inari. _- Ha hola, hola.. e-es un placer- dijo algo sonrojado y con la mano tras la nuca. Se acerco a Naruto y le empezó a codear con el codo- Ehhh es muy linda jeje, se nota que tienes buen gusto- le decía Inari con una cara picara.

-¡¿EH?!- exclamo Naruto sonrojado

-Vamos a la casa de Oda Nitsudawa- dijo el viejo- yo los llevare, siganme.

_-¿Ahora que haré? ...¿Como deberé comportarme?- se preguntaba Hinata mientras iba caminando detrás de Inari y el rubio. Más adelante iba Tazuna.- Aunque... solo sea una simple misión...voy a estar cerca de Naruto-kun... Matrimonio.. nunca había pensado en eso- levanto su mirada y vio al rubio, se sonrojo._

-¿Te pasa algo Hinata-chan? estuviste más rara de lo normal en el camino- dijo Naruto un poco preocupado por su amiga  
-N-No, no me pasa nada, estoy bien...- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Siguieron caminando por el resto del camino, Inari y Naruto iban hablando mutuamente de las cosas que habían pasado en este tiempo, entre otras cosas. Se aproximaron a un barrio caro donde al final del camino había una gran residencia.

-Hemos llegado- dijo el viejo Tazuna cerrando la puerta detrás de la última persona que entro, Hinata.

-Wooow si que es enorme, ¿no es cierto Hinata?- pregunto el rubio perdiendo su mirada por la casa.

-S-si Naruto-kun - respondió mirando también todo el lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al rato de haber llegado, Inari apareció con unas hojas en la mano, las cuales se las entrego a Naruto y Hinata.

-Bueno... vamos a practicarlo otra vez- dijo Inari suspirando con casi la pasiencia ya agotada después de un rato de haber llegado con las hojas y avercelas entregado

-Me resulta difícil memorizar toda esta información- decía Naruto mirando de reojo las hojas que le había entregado Inari. -'' Mi nombre es Oda Nitsudawa... hace 25 años que vivo en el país de la Ola''... ¿25 años? ¡Yo ni siquiera había nacido!- dijo Naruto recostándose para atrás en el sofá.

-¡No me importa, tenemos que hacer que resulte creíble!- dijo Inari con la paciencia agotada.

Naruto se levanto de un salto y respondió a Inari-¡Te digo que no es fácil Inari!- gritaba Naruto.

_-Esto no va bien- pensaba Hinata con una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime._

Naruto e Inari siguieron discutiendo mientras se tiraban miradas de fuego durante unos segundos más hasta que...

El viejo Tazuna entra por la puerta-Chicos, las reporteras de la revista ya llegaron- dijo viendo como se palidecían todos.

Hinata, Inari y Naruto se quedaron en shock al escuchar esas palabras y palidecieron inmediatamente- _No estamos listos-_ pensaron los tres.

En eso, las reporteras hacen acto de su presencia entrando a la sala para comenzar con todo esto

-Hola, me presento- decía una chica de pelo negro corto con anteojos- mi nombre es Ayumi Natsuki.

-...Y yo Sami Araine- se presento una chica de ojos verdes, pelo largo y rojiso- para servirles- coloco una mano en su cadera y se apunto con su pulgar.

-Y yo soy Rinka Satsumi- dijo una chica de pelo rubia recogido- es un placer-dijo acercándose al rubio- sera un honor convivir con ustedes Nitsudawa-sama- decía estrechando su mano.

-¿Ha?- mirada desconcertado a la chica.

-...Por cierto... se ve algo distinto en las fotos..- dijo la chica con un dedo en su barbilla recorriendo al rubio con su mirada.

-Ha eso..- dijo el rubio-.. Bueno eso es por el maquillaje y los trucos de cámara, es natural que me vea distinto jejeje- dijo con una mano tras su nuca nervioso.

-_Eso fue ingenioso- exclamaron mentalmente Inari y Tazuna con ojos brillando muy impresionados._

-Y señor Nitsudawa..¿Porqué usted y su esposa llevan bandas de ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja?.- pregunto intrigada Ayumi.

Naruto no supo que responder a la pregunta que le había hecho la reportera.

-B-Bueno aquí en el país de la Ola no hay aldeas ninjas ¿verdad?..- pregunto Hinata sabiendo la respuesta-... nosotros siempre quisimos ser ninjas y... estudiamos esté arte en Konoha- concluyo con su ''explicación'' de porque llevaban esas bandas de ninjas de la otra aldea.

-Entonces... además de ser un matrimonio millonario, ¿son un matrimonio ninja?- pregunto Sami

-Sisi, eso es- respondió Naruto nervioso- Hace poco hemos vuelto a casa y por esa razón todavía no nos hemos cambiado- se excuso Naruto.

-¡Genial- exclamo una de las reporteras- un matrimonio ninja-multimillonario, esto se pone interesante- exclamaba Sami.

Hinata y Naruto suspiraron aliviados de que les creyeran las mentiras que le habían dicho.

-Bien pensado Hinata-chan- le decía a oji-perla poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Aunque no hallamos ensayado podemos hacer eso bien Naruto-kun- decía Hinata sonrojada desviando la mirada.

-Tienes razón Hinata ¡Sera fácil!- decía el rubio feliz.

-Parece que las reporteras lo creyeron todo- decía Tazuna a su nieto.

-Al parecer son bastante tontas- respondió el niño a lo que su abuelo había dicho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

Naruto y Hinata se retiraron para ponerse ''su ropa'' y en algunos minutos aparecieron vestidos con otras prendas que pertenecían a los dueños de la casa.

- _Me siento algo extraño..- decía en su subconsciente Naruto con la ropa de Oda ya puesta. _- Bueno, hagamos esto bien Hinata- dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano a Hinata listos para salir a la sala principal.

Hinata volteo al notar la fuerte mano de Naruto agarrando la suya delicadamente. Hinata lo observo sorprendida y Naruto inmediatamente giro su cabeza mirándola y le dedico una cálida sonrisa. Hinata volteo sonrojada por ver a Naruto brindándole tal gesto. El rubio la miro pensativo. Luego entro a donde se encontraban esperándolos.

-Bueno vamos a empezar con la entrevista así que...- decía Ayumi-¡Oh, casi lo olvido!- exclamo Rinka recordando algo.

-¡Buuuuu! ¡Que aburrido!- exclamo Sami moviendo las manos para restarle importancia- tenemos dos semanas para hacer esa aburrida entrevista-.

-¡S-Sami-chan!- llamo la atención Ayumi a su compañera.

-Señor y señora Nitsudawa, ¿ podrían besarse mientras les tomo una fotografía?- decía con una sonrisa Rinka - es para la portada de la revista-aclaro.

-E-Espera un momento- dijo Naruto- ¿un beso?.. ¡eso es algo muy repentino!- exclamo sonrojado.

-¿Porqué? Ustedes están casado, de seguro se han besado muchas otras veces...- dijo Rinka.

-Si.. bueno.. es que..- Naruto se sonrojo- _tal ves a Hinata no le agrade- pensó el rubio._

- Lo harán con gusto- interrumpió Tazuna con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu no hables anciano- exclamo el rubio- Hi-Hina... Hitomi.. hay que preguntarle a Hitomi- decía nervios Naruto al olvidarse el nombre de ''su esposa''.

-... Eh.. B-Bueno, esta bien... si Oda-kun e-esta de acuerdo..- dijo una Hinata sonrojada y con la mirada para otro lado.

-¿He?- miro Naruto impresionado a la ojiperla.

-¡Bueno! entonces vamos a hacerlo, esta será una buena portada- afirmo Rinka.

Naruto se acerco a Hinata, que intentaba que se valla todo su sonrojo.

_-¿Porqué..._ - Naruto se iba acercando a Hinata hasta que quedaron a unos pocos centímetros -_ ¿Porque Hinata...-_ Los labios de los dos se encontraron y se adentraron en un dulce beso que seria para la portada de la revista-_ ...ha accedido a hacer esto..?- se preguntaba el rubio._

Continuara...!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa! Aca esta la continuación, espero que la disfruten..!

**Las reporteras (2)**

- Uhhhh la foto no salio- dijo triste la chica peliroja- ¿ podrían hacerlo otra vez...?- pregunto la chica levantando la mirada de su cámara a la pareja.

-Oh.. se desmayo..-Dijo Inari mirando a la chica.

-Hi-Hinata- llamaba el rubio a la chica pero nada...

-...-

_-¿Él dijo Hinata?- se pregunto Ayumi al escuchar al rubio llamar a su supuesta esposa._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

En otra sala...

-¡Oh! ¿qué le habrá pasado a Hitomi-san?- dijo Rinka aburrida con la cara apoyada en sus manos.-¿Porqué no podemos verla?-.

-Hay algo extraño en esos dos...- decía Ayumi con mirada sospechosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Sami sin entender.

En eso el viejo Tazuna interrumpe con su presencia- ¡Damaaaas! ¿les ofrezco algo de beber?.. ¿un vino, quizás - decía el viejo con una botella en la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sala principal...

-_¿Donde estoy?- se preguntaba una bella oji-perla al despertarse un poco- ¿fue acaso un bello sueño?-._

-¡Oh ya despertaste Hinata-chan!- dijo el rubio al verla consiente.

-¡¿He?!- exclamo reincorporándose.

La chica se encontraba en recargada en el pecho de Naruto en el sofá, el cual esperaba a que retomara la consciencia.

-!He!.. N-Naruto-kun... este..yo.. - la chica se puso muy nerviosa (además de roja) al recordar lo sucedido antes de desmayarse y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Naruto se sonrojo y desvió la mirada de la chica a otro lado al acordarse de lo que había pasado momentos antes.

-¿Que fue eso Hinata-san?- pregunto Inari que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de un costado- ¿Porqué se desmayo?-.

-L-Lo lamento mucho...- dijo Hinata con la mirada gacha-...-

-Hinata-chan siempre tuvo problemas de salud; desde que la conozco siempre se esta desmayando- dijo el rubio, impresionando a la ojiperla.

_-¿Naruto-kun piensa eso de mi?- se preguntaba apenada y a la vez avergonzada la oji-perla._

-¿Problemas de salud?- preguntaba Inari aun sin convencer.

-¡ INARIII, VEN UN MOMENTO !- gritaban desde la otra sala donde estaban las reporteras.

- Esa es la voz... de mi abuelo..- decía Inari.- Ire a ver que pasa, cuando estén listos regresen- dijo Inari alejándose.

Apenas que se fue Inari de la sala, apareció un silencio realmente incomodo para ambos, hasta que...

-Hinata, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto el rubio sonrojado mirando a Hinata.

-C-Claro- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tímida.

-E-Ese beso... ¿P-porqué accediste a hacerlo? -pregunto el rubio sin que lo abandonara ese tono rosado de sus mejillas.

-Y-Yo...- Hinata bajo la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas al recordar ese beso tan hermoso para ella- P-perdóname si te molesto..- dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-N-No es eso...- dijo Naruto sonrojándose aun mas, llevándose una mano tras la nuca- E-Es solo que me pareció extraño, ya que no estabas obligada a hacerlo- hizo una pausa- Estoy empezando a creer que..-

-¿Q-qué?- pregunto Hinata insistiendo.

-Eres más rara de lo que creía... Necesitas ayuda profesional- menciono de lo mas directo que se puede hacer Naruto (Que tendrá este en la cabeza, me pregunto xD).

Hinata se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia donde se habían ido todos con un aura depresiva.

-¿Q-Qué pasa Hinata? ¿A donde vas?- preguntaba el rubio al ver que se levantaba y se iba.

-Ya me siento mejor Naruto... regresemos- dijo Hinata llendo a la puerta.

-¿Segura estas bien?- pregunto el rubio levantándose del sillón.

-Si, desde luego Naruto...-

_-Creo que dije algo malo- dijo en su subconsciente Naruto_ ..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

-Aquí estoy abuelo, ¿Que pasa...?- pregunto Inari al entrar al salón cuando...- ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO? - Pregunto alterado Inari.

-Yo no se nada- decía Tazuna defendiéndose de las acusaciones de Ayumi.

-No juegues conmigo abuelo, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora- decía firme Ayumi intimidando al viejo.

-Encontré lencería exótica en el sótano de los Nitsudawa- decía con mirada picara Sami a Rinka

-¿Como entraste al sótano?- pregunto Rinka intimidada de la mirada de la chica.

-¡Eso no importa! Asegúrate de sacar buenas fotografías- le decía a su compañera

-¡..Esto no es bueno..!-. Decía Inari mirándolos.

-Estamos de vuelta- dijo Naruto entrando al salón.

-Perdón por lo sucedido- se disculpo Hinata apenada.

-_Pero no va a ser nada fácil actuar como si nada hubiera pasado después de ese beso...- pensaba Naruto sonrojado._

-...- Ayumi los miro con cara de sospecho.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Tazuna tirando a Inari de la parte del cuello de la remera.

-...Pero los visitaremos - dijo Inari saliendo arrastrado con su abuelo del lugar.

-Bueno, ahora que las visitas se fueron; Hitomi-san hará la cena - decía a un lado de Hinata Rinka.

-Y nos dirás un poco sobre estas prendas- decía Yami al otro lado de Hinata con una mirada picara enseñándoles la lencería que había encontrado en el sótano.

Naruto y Ayumi miraron a Hinata y después a las reporteras/compañeras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir todos...- dijo Sami bostezando.

Hinata se encontraba en ''su habitación'' ya con la ropa apropiada para dormir.

-Las cosas no salieron bien en la cena..- susurro para si misma la oji-perla.

***Flash back***

_Las reporteras se encontraban mirando impresionadas al rubio que estaba comiendo su comida favorita que habia hecho Hinata._

_-Quiero mas- pedía Naruto a Hinata para que le sirviera más._

_-S-si- decía Hinata sirviendole quince-avo plato de Ramen a Naruto._

_-Itadakimasu- dijo Rinka, preparándose para comer._

_-Yo se que hay algo extraño...- decía Ayumi mirando con intriga al rubio._

_-No sabia que el señor Nitsudawa podía comer tanto ramen...- decia Sami mirando como comía el rubio._

_-Naruto-kun, esto podría dañar la imagen del señor Nitsudawa- le dijo en voz baja Hinata a Naruto para que las reporteras no escuchasen._

_-¿Porqué?- Pregunto Naruto mientras comía._

***Fin Flash back***

-... Además, no se como actuar después de ese beso..- seguía hablando para si misma llevándose una mano a sus labios al recordar el beso.

-¡Ah!-

-¿Naruto-kun?-dijo Hinata volteando, cuando se encontró al rubio con un pijama de Oda-san.

-No me siento cómodo con este pijama- decía mirando su pijama e intentar acomodarselo más cómodo Que opinas del tuyo Hina...- Naruto levanto la mirada y se encontró a Hinata con el pijama corto.._ ¡SUMAMENTE CORTO!- _pensaba el rubio.

- No lo se- dijo Hinata inocentemente, parándose- no parece ser mi estilo- se hizo una cara de insatisfecha para ella misma.

Naruto se puso sumamente rojo al verla con algo TAN corto en ella. Hinata se acerco al rubio.

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto inocentemente Hinata al rubio algo sonrojada.

- ¡¿Yo?! N-Nada, e-estoy bien- dijo echándose un poco para atrás.

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Hinata estaba jugando con sus dedos un poco nerviosa y Naruto solo se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo mientras seguía sonrojado.

-B-Bueno Hinata, tu puedes usar la cama, yo dormiré en el colchón- decía Naruto señalando el colchón.

-¡Buenaaaaaaaas!- dijo Sami animadamente entrando con su pijama en la habitación- Veo que ya prepararon un colchón para que pueda dormir aquí, ¡que amables!- dijo Rinka inocentemente señalando el colchón.

-¿..Hm..?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Hinata.

-Perdón señorita Rinka.. ¿usted dijo ''dormir aquí''?- pregunto Hinata acercándose a la chica.

-¿El anciano de los puentes no se los dijo?- pregunto la peliroja a los ''casados''.- Para conocer mejor la intimidad de los Nitsudawa una de las reporteras debe pasar con ellos la noche durante la estadía- dijo tranquilamente.

-Eeeeeeehh...- dijeron desconcertados los dos jóvenes.

-¡Oooh vamos! El señor Tazuna dijo que estaban de acuerdo- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Hinata comprendió lo que paso, eso significaría que ella tendría que dormir con...

-...P-pe..pero..- tartamudeaba, no podía sacar ninguna palabra en contra ya que sonaría raro si la ''mujer'' se negara a dormir junto con su ''esposo''.

Naruto en cambio, aun no lo entendió.

-_Ese anciano mentiroso...- _decía Naruto en su cabezota.

-Pero si tu duermes en el colchón, ¿en donde dormiré yo?- reclamaba Naruto apuntándose con un dedo a él mismo.

-¿Como que ''en donde''?- pregunto la reportera- ¡Pues en la cama con tu esposa!-.

Hinata estaba mas roja que un tomate con la cabeza para abajo intentando ocultar su rostro.

Naruto finalmente comprendió.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si yo se, yo se; sin duda tendrán que suspender sus relaciones maritales por un tiempo, pero podrán con ello- decía Rinka moviendo las manos para no darle tanta importancia a eso.

-¡CALLA esto es demasiado!- grito el rubio con su cara tenida de rojo.

-Lamento informarles que tenemos un contrato señor- le dijo con una cara picara acercándose al rubio.

-Pero..- Naruto no se podría oponer por el contrato-_ Ahora tendré que compartir cama con Hinata -_pensaba el rubio mirando a Hinata, quien tenia la mirada para el piso sonrojada sin decir una palabra.

-D-Discúlpenme, tengo que salir un momento...- dijo Hinata con el rostro rojo y que miraba para el piso.

-...- Naruto se quedo viendo como Hinata salia de la habitación.

Ya afuera Hinata...

_-¿Ahora que hago? sin duda alguna no podre con esto...- pensaba Hinata.- ... No pasa nada Hinata, sera como cuando dormías en el campamento ¿lo recuerdas? Naruto-kun estaba allí se animaba a si misma.-Aunque ... se encontraban como a dos metros de distancia...definitivamente no es lo mismo- suspiro._

-Aaaaaah Buenas noches señor y señora Nitsudawa- dijo Rinka quedándose dormida en el colchón.

-B-Buenas noches..-

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Naruto.

Los dos estaban sentados sin acostarse ni hablar, Hinata se tapaba con la sabana hasta el cuello porque ese pijama mostraba un poco (mucho) de ella mientras que Naruto permanecía inmóvil...

-B-Buenas noches Hitomi- dijo Naruto con su sonrojo y una sonrisa.

-B-Bu-buenas noches Oda-kun- dijo Hinata sin soltarse la sabana.

Varias horas después...

-Aaaaah que gracioso Sami-chan- hablaba dormida Rinka desde el colchón.

-_No puedo dormir..-_ pensaba la azabache sentándose en la cama.-..._Naruto-kun...-_ Hinata vio como dormía plácidamente el rubio mientras pronunciaba -''Quiero otro miso-ramen''- y esbozaba una sonrisa, Hinata sonrió ante ese gesto y supuso que estaba soñando lindo, segundos después se hecho otra ves, intentando dormirse.

Continuara...!

Espero que les haya gustado! Pronto subiré la continuación!


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa! Aca la continuación, espero que les agrade :3

**Las verdades reveladas**

Al día siguiente...

Amaneció... Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en la cama dormidos pero... al parecer alguien se había movido mucho en la noche y Naruto termino durmiendo encima de Hinata abrazándola con su rostro en el cuello de la azabache. Cuando se despertó parpadeo un poco y se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba, se separo un poco, quedando encima de ella. -_Hinata..-. _

Hinata se despertó y vio como un rubio la observaba encima de ella, rápidamente se sonrojo -_Naruto...-_.

-_Hinata... realmente se ve... muy hermosa... yo.. no puedo... evitar...- _Naruto lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de la chica peligrosamente que estaba sumamente rojo y lo miraba con unos enormes ojos impresionada mientras que esté no puedo evitar acercarse más hasta que la tubo a unos milímetros cuando...

-AISSSS... hubieran visto la odisea por la que tuve que pasar para encontrar el baño, esta casa es enorme- dijo Rinka entrando de repente.

Naruto abre los ojos de par en par y ve los grandes ojos de Hinata y escucha a Rinka, rápidamente se aleja de ella de un salto.

-Upss, lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto avergonzada la chica.

-N-No no para nada- decía Naruto sentándose en la punta de la cama muy nervioso, y además sonrojado. -¿_Q-que es lo que estaba a punto de hacer?- _se reprochaba a si mismo.

-_Naruto-kun iba.. él iba a ... ¿que puedo hacer?- se preguntaba la chica sentada en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana hasta el cuello_

_-¿Hinata... que pensara ella sobre esto?- pensó volteándose con los ojos entrecerrados y viéndola toda roja y agarrando la frasada con puños de la impresión._

_-Ahora Narutoo-kun me esta mirando.. ¿ e-es posible que yo le guste a Naruto-kun?- se preguntaba la ojiperla sonrojada._

_-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! De seguro ella me odia por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si hubiera sido Sakura-chan ya me habría dado una paliza- pensaba Naruto agarrándose de los pelos._

_- ¿Y ahora que les pasa?- se preguntaba Rika al verlos con esas cara a los dos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

En la casa de Inari...

-Muchas gracias por quedarse aquí al regresar de su viaje, mientras las reporteras están es su casa señor Nitsudawa- le agradeció la mamá de Inari al señor Nitsudawa.

-No hay problema, haría lo que sea por este pueblo- dijo con una cara de gratitud Oda-sama.- Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si Hitomi y yo no nos hubiéramos separado, nada de esto sería necesario- dijo con un aura invadiéndolo de tristeza.

-Bueno, solo nos queda confiar en Naruto y en la señorita Hinata-san- dijo Inari sentado al lado de su madre.

-¿Y que tal es esa chica Hinata?- pregunto ansioso el señor Natsudawa a Inari.

-B-Bueno ella..- se ruborizo un poco- ella es muy bonita... a decir verdad, se parece mucho a la señora Hitomi-san.

-Ha... debe de ser muy bonita entonces...- dijo con un aura de deprimente y tristeza en su alrededor.

-_Él fue el que pregunto...- _se dijo Inari.

-Bueno, sera mejor que me valla, debo mostrarles a las reporteras el resto del pueblo.- dijo Tazuna saliendo para afuera.

-Voy contigo- dijo Inari parándose.

-De acuerdo.

-_Aaaaaaah Hitomi... no hay un día que no piense en ti_- suspiraba Oda recordándola.

Más tarde ese día...

-¡Ah el recorrido por el país de la Ola estuvo genial!- exclamaba Rinka

-Si, es un gran lugar- la acompaño Sami

-Y ¿porque su nieto no quiso acompañarnos?- le pregunto Rinka a Tazuna.

-Supongo que se sentía mas cómodo con los Nitsudawa- le dijo Tazuna a la chica.- Bueno, todavía quedan un par de lugares para terminar el tour- dijo levantando las manos en señal de ir hacia adelante.

-Si- dijeron ambas sin mucho entusiasmo y cansadas de caminar.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Ayumi-chan?- pregunto la peliroja al no ver a su compañera.

-Es cierto, ella venia con nosotros- dijo la rubia- ¿donde estará..?

-_Estoy segura que el matrimonio Nitsudawa oculta algo.. y voy a descubrirlo asi tenga que infiltrarme- dijo Ayumi no muy lejos del lugar donde estaban sus compañeras._

Mientras en la mansión Nitsudawa...

-¿_Que les pasa?- se preguntaba Inari al ver a los dos jóvenes tan decaídos y alejados uno de otro.- No dijeron ni una palabra desde que las reporteras se fueron-. pensaba. -_Que bueno que las reporteras se salieran así no tienen que seguir actuando- dijo Inari levantando una mano para llamar la atención y con la otra tras su nuca. Pero nada...-V-Voy a preparar un poco de té, ya regreso- dijo Inari llendose para la cocina-_ Esto se pone muy tenso-. pensaba._

Inari se retiro dejando a los jóvenes en un incomodo silencio que alguien tenia que romper...

_-Tengo que hacerlo... tengo que aclarar las cosas con Hinata de una vez...- repetía Naruto en su cabeza._

_-_Hi-Hinata, ¿te molestaría hablar conmigo a solas un momento?- pregunto el rubio nervioso.

-¿Eh?.. seguro.. n-no hay problema..-dijo Hinata levantándose del sillon.

_-JA JA, Que bueno que Tazuna-san me dio estas copias de la llave- decía revoloteando las llaves- bueno, ya estoy adentro; ahora tengo que asegurarme de que nadie me vea-... - ¿Hm? Parece que no hay nadie..-_

_-_Hinata...

_-¿Hm?- Ayumi se acerco a donde había escuchado esa voz- hay están..- dijo divisando a la pareja._

_-_Hinata.. yo..- Naruto no podía sacar las palabras de su boca por los nervios.

_-Otra vez la esta llamando así- pensaba la pelinegra escondiéndose en un lugar cerca para espiarlos_

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

-Mmmm.. ¿ Que habrá pasado entre Naruto y la señorita Hinata-san?-se preguntaba Inari.

-Quería hablarte sobre lo que paso esta mañana- empezó a hablar Naruto.

_-¿De que esta hablando?- se preguntaba Ayumi desde su escondite._

-C-Claro... Naruto-kun ¿Que querías decirme?- dijo intentando controlar todos sus nervios.

_-¿Naruto no es el niño que salvo a la aldea hace unos años?- se preguntaba la reportera._

_-Hinata se ve nerviosa pero parece alegre.. ¿quiere mostrarse amable conmigo a pesar de lo que hice?- _se preguntaba el rubio en su cabeza -N-Nose que me paso ese momento, pero f-fue un accidente..- decía Naruto con la mirada hacia abajo para no mirar a Hinata.-P-perdóname Hinata, te prometo que no volverá a suceder- levanto un poco la mirada- Yo.. yo seria incapaz de volver a besarte- dijo intentando mantener una sonrisa.

Hinata no pudo soportar esas crueles palabras, después de todo lo que había pensado... y del beso que se habían dado ... después que casi la besa cuando se levanto... pensó que... se ilusiono...

-¿Hi-Hinata? ¿Estas llorando?- pregunto el rubio desconcertado al verla llorar -_¿Qué paso?- se pregunto el mismo._

_-_E-Entiendo.. para ti no significo nada, s-Solo un accidente- decía entre las lagrimas que bañaban sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas-.. P-Por un momento creí... tuve la esperanza de poder llegar a gustarte Naruto-kun..- dijo sin dejar de mirar el piso.

-¿Q-Que te pasa Hinata? ¿P-Porqué estas diciendo estas cosas?- preguntaba el rubio, perplejo de verla diciendo eso

Hinata levanto la cabeza para verlo- F-Fue mi culpa... no debí de hacerme falsas esperanzas- Hinata cerro los ojos con fuera y agarro su brazo con su mano, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo- E-Esta mañana ... yo me sentía muy feliz... pero ahora me siento como una idiota-.

-¿..Hinata...?-

-Yo...- e_s ahora o nunca Hinata, ya no hay marcha atrás- _Yo estoy d-diciendo todo e-esto porque.. - respiro hondo- t-te amo Naruto-kun- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto la miro perplejo, nunca se imagino que Hinata pudiera estar enamorada de él, osea ÉL ... pero ella...

_-¡WAAAA! Pobre Hinata- decía en su subconsciente Ayomi entre lagrimas al presenciar y escuchar toda la escena._

-¡El té esta listo!- entro Inari al salón donde 'supuestamente' tendrían que estar Naruto y Hinata, pero no se encontró a nadie. - ¿...Hm..?-

-Hinata.. yo...- Naruto no puedo terminar porque cierto niño de pelo negro los interrumpió.

-¡ Aquí están! ¡¿Porque desaparecen así? ¿Quieren matarme de un susto?!- interrumpió Inari.

-¡INARI!- Grito furioso Naruto por haberlo interrumpido en un momento como ese.

-¿Hinata-san? ¿Esta bien? ¿Esta llorando?- Inari le pregunto a la chica preocupado

-Inari-kun.. yo.. lo siento mucho, pero yo... no puedo seguir adelante con esta misión- dijo Hinata después de sacarse todas las lagrimas que estaban en su rostro con sus manos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Porqué Hinata-san?- pregunto Inari sin entender el porqué.

_-No puedo hacerlo... no puedo seguir fingiendo junto a Naruto-kun después de esto..- Hinata sabia que no podría llegar a estar más tiempo cerca de Naruto después de todo esto, tenia que alejarse de él._

_-Hinata...- Naruto la miraba, todavía no podía creer que esa bella chica en realidad sintiera lo que sentía por él ..._

_-_Hinata-san por favor.. solo unos días más, necesitamos que sigan fingiendo que son Oda-san y Hitomi, se que no es fácil pero...- no puedo terminar porque fue interrumpido.

-¡AJÁ! Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar- dijo Ayumi apareciendo en escena.

Los tres, Inari, Hinata y Naruto; se quedaron perplejos mirando a la reportera, ¿ Había escuchado todo? ¿Ya sabia la verdad?¿Los habían descubierto?...

-Hola!, La puerta estaba abierta, aunque de igual maneras tenemos llaves- dijo Rinka acercándose a los presentes.

-¿Porqué están todos reunidos acá en este pasillo? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Sami al ver a todos.

-¡Yo te diré que pasa- dijo Ayumi-¡ESTOS DOS SON UNOS IMPOSTORES!- grito señalándolos.

-¡¿He?!- dijeron Rinka y Sami.

-Oh oh- Suspiro Tazuna- _Nos descubrieron...-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara...!

Espero que les allá gustado, pronto subire la continuación! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Aca esta la continuación! Disfrútenla...!

** Fin de mentiraS**

-Y esa es toda la historia...Lamentamos haberles tenido que mentir, pero no teníamos otra opción- dijo Tazuna después de relatarles toda la verdad a las reporteras.

-Solo lo hacían para reservar la economía del país- dijo Sami

-Asi que.. ¿No son Oda y Hitomi sino que Naruto y Hinata?- pregunto confundida Rinka

-S-Si, lo siento..- se disculpo Naruto.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaa!- Rinka lo miro con unos ojos de perrito impresionada- ¡Es todo un honor Naruto-sama! ¡ Aquí en el pais de la Ola usted es todo un leyenda!- dijo estrechándole la mano, como cuando se conocieron pero fingiendo ser Oda-sama.

-¡¿He?!- exclamo Naruto confundido.

-¡Idiota! ¡No ves que nos tomaron el pelo!- le grito Ayumi y luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Aunch- dijo sobandoce Rinka, el lugar donde le pego Ayumi.

- ¡ESTO ES INDIGNANTE!- gritaba Ayumi- ¡ESCRIBIREMOS LA PEOR CRITICA DE ESTE LUGAR!

-Ayumi-chan.. porque me pegaste..- se encontraba sentaba en un lugar apartado Rinka sobandoce la cabeza por el fuerte golpe que le dio.

-C-Calmate!- le decía Sami

-¡Este es nuestro fin!- decía Tazuna- ¡Estamos arruinados!-

-¡No, no es verdad abuelo!- intentaba tranquilizarlo Inari, pero no resultaba.

Naruto miraba a Hinata que seguía hay parada.. intentando no llorar mas.. pero una lagrima renegada salia por esos hermosos ojos cerrados, resbalando sobre su mejilla hasta llegar al piso.

-¡_es indignante, indignante!-_

_-¡Pero ayumi-chan!-_

_-En la ruina! En la ruina!-_

_-No es asi abuelo-_

- ¡Ya callence todos!- dijo en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan.- Adelante, vallan y escriban todo lo que quieran sobre el país de la Ola... no m importa. Lo valioso de este lugar no son una o dos personas, tampoco importa quien se case y quien no... -

Las reporteras escuchaban atentamente cada palabra de aquel rubio al igual que Inari y Tazuna, inclusive Hinata.

-_Naruto-kun...-_

-...Lo importante de este lugar es la gente es su conjunto que, a pesar de atravesar una crisis, lograron levantar el país. Así que adelante, escriban todo lo que quieran; el país de la Ola saldrá de esta... Después de todo, ya han pasado por cosas peores ¿no?- dijo mirando a Inari y giñandole un ojo.

-Bueno, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí así que vamonos; tenemos un informe que escribir- dijo Ayumi dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Adios-se despidio Sami

-¡Gracias por la hospitalidad- agradecía Rinka

-Las reporteras ya se fueron- anuncio Tazuna después de un minuto- Espero que el discurso de Naruto halla servido de algo.

-Todo va a salir bien ¿verdad?- pregunto Inari a Naruto.

-Seguramente si- dijo Naruto -_Como ya lo dije.. no me importa lo que escriban esas tres, ahora lo que me importa es... Hinata...-_

-L-lo lo siento mucho... por mi culpa la misión fracaso...- dijo con mucha culpa Hinata.

-No, no es cierto; todo fue por mi culpa- dijo Naruto.

-Bueno la revista tarda unos días en salir así que lo mejor es que se queden aquí hasta entonces- dijo Inari-_ ¿Que habra pasado entre estos dos?-_

Al día siguiente..

-Aaaah que maravilla poder volver a casa, al fin podre conocer a mis invitados- decía Oda Nitsudawa llegando a su casa donde se quedaron hospedados los jóvenes ninjas.

- Si, como la misión fracaso no hay razón por la que no puedas estar aquí- dijo Inari más atrás.

-¿Quien esta en la puerta?- dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta por las voces- ¿Inari-kun, eres tú?-.

-¡Hitomi!- exclamo Oda. Rápidamente se acerco a la joven y agarro sus manos con las suyas- ¡Hitomi-chan por favor perdóname!- decia desesperado Oda.

-¡¿He?!- Exclamo Hinata.

_-¡WAAAAAH! ¿Que hace?- _exclamaba Inari en su cabeza, por fuera le dirigía una cara de ''No es ella'' a Oda, quien no se percato de eso.

-Eh.. Inari, no hay más papel higiénico en el baño...- Naruto hizo su gran aparición en la escena y se quedo viendo como ese señor agarraba de las manos a Hinata.

-¡Ooooh Hitomi-chan, jamás volveré a dejarte!- decía mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Hee?!- exclamaba Hinata.

Naruto lo miro con una cara fulminante mientras Oda estrechaba fuertemente a Hinata entre sus brazos.

-¡Señor Nitsudawa, ella no es Hitomi; ella es la señorita Hinata-san!- le decía Inari al señor Nitsudawa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertado- ¿No es Hitomi?-.

-...- Hinata solo se quedo sonrojada y con una cara de apenada por lo que paso.

-Es verdad, no es Hitomi- dijo rascandose la nuca con una mano-_ Y es muy bonita, tanto como Hitomi- _pensaba el rubio mayor.

-¡¿Qué le hacías a Hinata?!- exclamo el rubio dirigiéndose a Oda.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- pregunto Oda dirigiéndose al rubio joven con curiosidad.

-Él es Naruto Uzumaki, el salvo a la aldea hace 2 años ¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunto Inari a Oda-sama- También él estuvo ocupando tu lugar estos días-.

- ¡Ah si!.. recuerdo a ese niño..- dijo Oda -¡Pero no se parece nada a mi!- exclamo molesto.

-_En realidad se parece mucho a Naruto-kun-_ pensaba Hinata viéndolos a ambos.

Oda se acerco hasta donde estaba Hinata y le dijo- Hermosa Hina-chan ¿ Podrías hacer algo por mi?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada desde donde estaba mientras que Inari lo miraba con extrañeza e impresión al rubio mayor.

-B-Bueno.. pero..- dijo Hinata.

Hinata hizo lo que le pidió Oda-sama. Entro a una habitación y al rato salio con un hermoso vestido de Hitomi.

-¡Waaaaaah! Estas preciosa!- exclamo Oda sonrojado y con cara de perrito al verla con el vestido que le habia comprado a Hitomi.- Sin duda alguna ese viejo vestido de Hitomi te queda precioso- decia alegremente el rubio mayor.

El rubio joven estaba al lado de este mirandolo con extrañesa y a de ves en cuando fulmminandolo con la mirada.

-La verdad es que le queda muy bien Hinata-san- dijo Inari sonrojado que estaba sentado al lado de Naruto.

- Es un vestido muy bonito señor Nitsudawa-sama- dijo Hinata con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Te gusta, verdad?, entonces te lo regalo- dijo felizmente Oda.

-P-Pero no me parece correcto.. este vestido era de su esposa- dijo sonrojada Hinata.

-No seas tonta- dijo Oda- En primer lugar, Hitomi ya no es mi esposa; y en segundo, a vos te queda mucho mejor ese vestido- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

_-¿Naruto?- pensó Inari mientras veía a su amigo que se levantaba de su lado del sillón y se iba de la sala principal._

_-¿Porqué Naruto-kun actúa así? Después de todo yo no le importo tanto..- pensó deprimida Hinata._

Pasaron unos días...

_-Desde que las reporteras se fueron Naruto-kun y yo no hemos vuelto a hablar..- pensaba Hinata_

-Hina-chan-

Suspiro- Nitsudawa-san- dijo Hinata al voltear.

-Me alegra verte aquí- decía Oda- Quiero decirte algo..- hizo una pausa y respiro- .. ¿Hm?.. ¿No estas usando uno de los vestidos que te regale?-.

-La verdad es que me apena mucho pero... ¿que queria decirme?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-¡Ah, si!- Dijo Oda acordándose.

_-Ya lo decidí . voy a aclarar las cosas con Hinata de una buena vez- se decía Naruto en la cabeza yendo para donde estaba Hinata- nose que salga de esto pero..-_

_-_Hinata... yo.. yo quería pedirte que seas mi esposa- dijo Oda-san a Hinata.

Hinata se quedo en shock con su sonrojo bañando sus mejillas _¿Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?._

_-¡¿QUUUÉ?!-_ Exclamaba Naruto en su cabeza, espiándolos; tubo que controlarse mucho para no tirarse encima del Nitsudawa.

-S-Se lo agradezco mucho señor, pero no puedo aceptar.. n-no me parece justo- dijo Hinata apenada desviando la mirada.- Usted debe sentirse triste por la señora Hitomi-san, ¿no es así?- le pregunto Hinata al rubio mayor.

- Si, eso era cierto pero fue hasta que te conocí a ti Hina-chan... por eso..-

-...Pero- interrumpió Hinata a Oda- ..Yo pienso que su corazón todavía esta herido.. usted solo quiere llenar ese vació..-

El Nitsudawa se quedo perplejo con las palabras que le decía la ojiperla..

-.. Yo lo sé porque mi corazón todavía esta herido ..y siento un gran vació en mi pecho..- continuo diciendo Hinata.

_-..Hinata..- pensó Naruto al escucharla, sabia que él era la razón... y no quería que ella se sintiera mal por un inbecil como él._

-... es probable que yo le guste un poco.. pero en realidad lo que quiere usted es llenar el vacio de su corazón- siguio diciendo la chica.- Usted quiere olvidar a Hitomi porque aun la ama pero no es justo, ni para usted ni para mi..-

Oda se sorprendio mucho en sus palabras. Hinata no soporto más sus propias palabras.

-..No es justo utilizar a otra persona para sanar las heridas, porque así no se debe olvidar a la persona amada- dijo Hinata en medio de las lagrimas que se le caían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-_Todo lo que dijo es verdad... Todavía no olvide a Hitomi..-_ pensaba Oda Nitsudawa.

-... Solo estaríamos engañando nuestros verdaderos sentimientos- concluyo Hinata.

-Lo entiendo, Hina-chan por favor perdóneme por hacerla llorar- decía Oda con tristeza por hacerla llorar.

-No, no es por su culpa..- dijo Hinata- por favor, diculpeme-.

_-.. No es su culpa, es mi culpa; yo soy el responsable de las lagrimas de Hinata- _Naruto dejo de observar y se sintió peor que un idiota.

Oda se había ido, Naruto espero para que este sola. Hinata se había quedado en el lugar mirando por una ventana que tenia una vista hermosa.

-Hinata- dijo Naruto aparecen tras ella.

-¡Naruto-kun!- dijo ella volteándose para verlo, impresionada.

-..L-lo que dije la otra vez sobre el beso.. bueno en realidad, era solo para que no te enojaras conmigo.. pensé que te había molestado lo que estaba a punto de hacer- dijo apenado por sus palabras. Hinata se lo quedo viendo, de sus ojos pareciera que se estuvieran aproximando a salir algunas lagrimas.- y-yo había mentido porque creí que seria lo mejor..-

-Pero entonces.. ¿Porqué ibas a besarme? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi Naruto-kun?- ni ella misma podía creer que le estaba preguntando eso, rápidamente bajo su mirada cuando le pregunto.

- Si me hubieses preguntado eso cuando paso, te habría dicho que no sabia que me paso- dijo soltando una risita llevándose una mano para su nuca- estuve muy confundido- bajo su mano de su nuca y se puso un poco serio- pero.. ahora finalmente comprendo.. la verdad es, que m-me gustas Hinata-chan -dijo con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa-.. pero soy muy inbecil y arruine todo y además de eso, te lastime- dijo apenado por todo lo que dijo- ¡Y lo siento mucho Hinata!-

-Yo..- Hinata estaba muy roja y estaba a punto de llorar- ..Na-Naruto-kun..- dijo mirándole la cara a Naruto.

Naruto la vio y le dio tanta ternura su rostro, estaba muy sonrojada y a punto de llorar; inmediatamente Naruto se acerco y la estrecho con sus brazos fuertemente-¡ Perdóname Hinata!- le dijo en voz baja.

Hinata se quedo en shock. Se separaron lentamente y los dos estaban sonrojados. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos.

-Hinata-chan..- dijo nervioso Naruto- ..¿p-puedo besarte?- le pregunto un poco avergonzado por preguntarle eso.- Pero no como un accidente, tampoco como Oda y Hitomi.. solamente.. Naruto y Hinata..- dijo muy sonrojado Naruto.

Si Hinata estaba roja, ahora estaba ¡bordo! por las palabras del rubio. No le dio tiempo de responder o tartamudear una respuesta. El rubio se acerco y le planto en sus labios un tierno y cálido beso. Hinata todavía estaba en shock, pero cuando se recompuso, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y Naruto paso sus manos sobre su cintura, acercándola más a él.

Fin...

¿Pensaron que era el fin? NOO! Aun falta un poquitin! No se desesperen(? Subiré pronto la continuación-final!


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa! Bueno, aqui la continuación! Espero que les guste:3

**El informe de las reporteras**

Al día siguiente..

-¡Atención todos! la revista con el informe ya esta aquí- entro gritando Tazuna con la revista en la mano.

-¡Oh, vamos a verla!- dijo Oda Nitsudawa.

Inari la agarro y la iba a leer.

-¿Qué dice Inari?- le pregunto el rubio menor al pelinegro.

-Dice... '' Fuimos vilmente engañadas, el matrimonio Nitsudawa ya no existe y nuestros anfitriones son unos mentirosos..'' ¡Maldición!- exclamo Inari parando de leer.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Estamos arruinados!- sollozaba Tazuna.

-...''Pero a pesar de eso, alguien nos enseño que lo valioso de ese lugar no son una o dos personas, tampoco importa quien se case o quien no, lo importante de ese lugar es su gente en conjunto que, a pesar de una crisis, logro levantar a su país . Nosotras recorrimos aquel lugar y hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos las maravillas que su gente lograron.

Por eso y a pesar de todo creemos que... el país de la Ola es un país que vale la pena''- termino de leer Inari.

-¿He?- Exclamo Naruto impresionado.

-Publicaron tu discurso Naruto, ¿E-Eso es bueno?- pregunto Inari

-Y-Yo creo que las reporteras comprendieron el valor de las palabras de Naruto-kun- dijo algo sonrojada- Y por eso quisieron compartirlas con los lectores-.

Oda y Tazuna sonrieron ante la conclusión de Hinata.

-¡Oh, mi celular!- exclamo Oda tomando su celular de su bolsillo que sonaba.- ¿Hola?- contesto Oda- ¿Quué? Si ... ¡si, si, si esta bien, te vele luego!- Colgó la llamada y guardo su celular- E-Era Hitomi- dijo con cara de perrito con un brillo en los ojos queriendo llorar- dijo que quería hablar conmigo para solucionar las cosas-.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Oda-kun!- le dijo Hinata dándole una sonrisa.

-¡¿Desde cuando lo llamas Oda-kun?!- exclamo Naruto celoso a su lado.

Al día siguiente...

-¡Muchas gracias por todo!- decía feliz Tazuna por todos los resultados.

-¡ Adiós Naruto-kun y Hinata-san!- dijo despidiéndose Inari.

-¡Nos vemos pronto!- exclamo feliz Naruto.

-Cuídense- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tierna.

-¡Jamás te olvidare Hina-chan!- exclamo Oda acercándose mucho a Hinata y tomándola de las manos.

Hinata se sonrojo por el acercamiento y solo sonrió.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A SEGUIR MOLESTANDO A HINATA?! AHORA ELLA ESTA CONMIGO- Exclamaba furioso Naruto.

Inari estaba viendo como Naruto reventó en celos, le dio mucha ternura ver todo eso, lo hacen acordar cuando Oda se ponía celoso de Hitomi.

-..Creo que ya debemos irnos..- dijo Hinata con una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime.

-Vamos Hinata- dijo el rubio entrelazando sus manos.

-Si- dijo Hinata feliz.

Se alejaron un poco..

-Bueno, todo salio bien..- dijo feliz Naruto por los resultados de todo esto

-Me alegro mucho por ellos- dijo Hinata.-También me alegra mucho.. poder estar con vos Naruto-kun- dijo sonrojándose y desviando un poco la mirada.

Naruto se sonrojo y le dio ternura escuchar eso- ¿Sabes, Hinata? Algún día vas a ser una excelente esposa- dijo

Naruto, lo que provoco un fuerte sonrojo en Hinata.

-..Naruto-kun..-

-¡Te quiero!- exclamo eufórico Naruto al ver ese hermoso rostro sonrojado por sus palabras, lo que provoco que la abrazara.

-Yo también te quiero Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata correspondiendo ese hermoso abrazo.

**Fin**...! :3

Espero que les alla gustado! :D

Muchas gracias por leer la historia n.n


End file.
